


Punishment, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: None given. Femslash.





	Punishment, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: The Punishment   
AUTHOR: Claudia   
PAIRING: Abbey and CJ   
RATING: Overall NC-17   
FEEDBACK: Please..... even if you are telling me to shut up that the story sucks!   
SPOILERS: Manchester I and II   
DISCLAIMERS: We all know them by heart, right? So just note that they are not my property. I'm just borrowing the characters!   
ARCHIVE: I'd be thrilled, but please notify me

************************ 

**The Punishment by Claudia**

“Finally! “CJ murmurs to herself as she finishes the last page of the last file she needs to read. It’s now 3 in the morning. <I’ll go home and take a long bubble bath. >

She finishes packing in 5 minutes. Rubbing her eyes, she steps away from her desk when her phone rings. “No!” CJ curses under her breathe. This is her private line. Most reluctantly, she picks up the phone, in case there is an emergency.

“Hello?”

“Hello, CJ, you leaving yet?” It’s the First Lady calling.

“Yes Ma’am, I’m about to leave the building now.” <If you are not giving me something nasty. >CJ thinks.

“Do you want to come over? It’s now 3 in the morning anyways, and you’ll have to be back by 6. Why don’t you stay in the residence tonight?”

“Ma’am, I—”

“—Come up here, CJ, I miss being with you alone.” The First Lady says before hanging up. “I’m waiting for you in my office.”

CJ’s heart races as she hangs up the phone. She, too, misses being with the First Lady alone. They have this sort of special closeness since the campaign for the President Bartlet, at that time Governor Bartlet. They’d sneak out to the other’s room at night, drive each other crazy with their touches, then sleeps together, hugging close to each other.

Their closeness seems to regress since Abbey became the First Lady, and CJ does miss it.

Taking deep breathes, CJ walks slowly towards the residence and knocks softly on the First Lady’s office door.

“Come in, CJ.” The First Lady’s voice passes through the closed barrier. Behind the door, she was sitting behind her desk, wearing a bath rob only.

“Ma’am.” CJ closes the door behind her and steps closer to her once close companion.

“Come on CJ, let’s sit down and enjoy ourselves tonight. Don’t you think it’d be cool to have some wine to relax?”

“Sure.” CJ moves towards the couch where the First Lady settles herself.

Sipping the wine slowly, they eye each other. It’s just like old time when they were about to share the night together.

Abbey finishes hers first. Putting the glass away, Abbey looks at CJ.

“Have you seen the numbers of the recent polls yet?” Abbey moves closer to CJ, who also has just finished her glass of wine.

“No. They’ve come in already?” CJ doesn’t feel angry or annoyed anymore. She is always the last to know, that she’s always kept out of the loop, and she has gotten used to it already.

“Yes.” Abbey leans closer to CJ, brushing her arms. Her cheeks blushes as an effect of the alcohol. “And you know what? They are not very satisfying.”

CJ looks away from the First Lady. <Isn’t that expected? I mean, he was just discovered he lied by omission to the American people! >

“Do you know why it’s so bad?” Abbey moves even closer, her breathes tickling CJ’s neck.

“No.” CJ’s breath quickens. “Why?”

“Because of an ill-timed statement made to the press.” Abbey blows into CJ’s ear. CJ shivers. She turns her head to look at Abbey. Abbey takes her chance and kisses her on the lips, deepening it with her tongue as she forces CJ’s lips to part.

When their bodies shake, due to the lack of oxygen, they break apart. “You know you have to pay the price for making that mistake?”

“How?” CJ whispers.

Before responding to CJ’s question, Abbey moves her hand over CJ’s back and massages her back slowly in small circles. “Do you want to go back to the old times?”

CJ doesn’t know what to say. She’s aroused by Abbey’s touch and she would love to go back to the old times with her. She senses her body asking for it.

“Do you want to or not?” Abbey asks again, her breaths again attacking CJ’s silky skin.

“That wouldn’t be too much to pay for that mistake then, would it?” CJ smiles.

“Well,” Abbey purrs. “If you agree to it, then you’ll have to listen to me for tonight.”

CJ’s mind is racing. She’s guessing what Abbey’s up to, but her body is overwhelmed by the sensation already, and she slowly nods.

“Good, now take off your close slowly in front of me.” Abbey orders.

CJ shivers again at her commands, and she hesitates.

“Come on, CJ, I’m waiting.” Abbey tries to sound irritated, but couldn’t hide her smirk.

Slowly, CJ stood up and starts to undress herself. Piece by piece, her clothes fall onto the ground like autumn leaves in front of Abbey, who is smiling, watching CJ’s movements.

When CJ’s nude in front of Abbey, she gives out another set of order. “Stand there and let me watch you pleasure yourself.”

CJ stands there in disbelief. Of course she has done it before, but never with someone watching her.

“CJ, do you want to get me irritated like this tonight?”

“No, Abbey, I—”

“—I’m the First Lady here now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” CJ lowers her head, wondering what to do.

“Look at me while you are touching yourself.” Abbey orders. “And *stand* here.” Abbey points to the space between the couch and her desk. There’s nothing to lean on or cover her body.

CJ blushes at the thought. <God, how am I going to do that? >

“What, are you shy, Claudia Jean?” Abbey smiles, trying to sound as astonished as possible. “You know we can always stop and you can go home, if you *really* insist on that.” <And of course you won’t because you got yourself so into it already! >

CJ draws in several deep breaths, then stating herself. “No, Ma’am, I’m fine.”

“Okay, then start moving.”

CJ complies. She puts her hands at her neck. Slowly, she drifts them down her chest onto her breasts. Her right hand lingers there while her left hand moves down more, over her stomach.

Her right hand starts to massage her breast, soft moaning escaping her mouth. Her left hand continues the journey down her body and reached the hot, and wet core of herself. She started feeling the sensation swimming under her skin as her breathing becomes ragged and her knees weakened.

Abbey sees that too. She’s enjoying it. She knows then CJ’s getting close to orgasm, and she decides that she’ll have fun making CJ feel frustrated.

“Now stop.” Abbey orders. “I mean IMMEDIATELY.”

CJ sighs in frustration, but stops. She agrees to Abbey’s rule of being totally submissive to her the whole night, what can she say?

Abbey beckons CJ to leave with her. They arrive in the dining room. She leaves CJ alone at the door as she takes off for something in the drawer.

When she approaches CJ again, she goes behind her, and out of nowhere, she blindfolds CJ.

“Ma’am…”CJ feels Abbey’s around hers. She struggles to free her hand but is sadly unsuccessful. She can feel Abbey’s breathes again on her neck, and she once again shivers.

“Are you cold, Claudia?”

“No, Ma’am… I am just…”

Without letting her finishes her sentence, Abbey kisses her on her lips, forcing her lips to allow the entrance of her tongue into her mouth.

When CJ starts to respond to her, Abbey pulls away. She starts a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone and settles finally on her breasts.

She takes each of her small but sensitive breasts in her mouth in turn, drawing lazy circles around the nipples. CJ’s moans have caused herself to be pretty aroused as well. She can feel her sensation overwhelming in her own body.

She keeps CJ’s hand to her side as she presses her lips harder against CJ’s silky skin. She then resumes her voyage of travelling down, reaching her ultimate destination.

She plants several kisses along CJ’s thighs, motioning her to spread her knees wider apart so she can gain access to her inner thighs. Then she slowly kisses her way up. She stops when she reaches her opening, letting her tongue travels in circle around her opening, teasing her as she hears CJ’s whimpers. Then, she feels CJ once again shivering and she knows she is going to send her over the edge pretty soon if she keeps on with what she’s doing. <Of course I’m not going to let you off so easily! >

CJ moans in disappointment when Abbey once again stops her from the climax.

“Ma’am” CJ pleas breathlessly. “Please, I need it right now.”

“What do you need?” Come the First Lady’s innocent question, still hugging CJ tightly.

Although blindfolded, CJ can still tell Abbey’s smirking when she says that. She struggles again in vain to try getting her hands free, on which Abbey’s having a very strong grip.

“I need to…”CJ blushes.

<Oh, isn’t this view adorable?” > Abbey looks at CJ with amusement. When was the last time you see a Press Secretary embarrassed for what she wants to say? “What do you need?”

" I need you to fornicate me.” CJ almost chokes out.

“Fornicate?” Abbey asks with a laugh. “For crying out loud, CJ, when did we switch to a vocabulary lesson?”

“Ma’am, I…I…”

“Simply put it, CJ, you want me to fuck you till you come.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” CJ’s voice’s now only barely louder than a whisper. “That’s what I want.”

“Good, CJ, now that you’ve made yourself clear, I want to tell you my rule of tonight’s game.” Abbey smirks. “I won’t let you come, unless you beg for it really hard, and if you come without my permission, you’ll have to bare the consequences, and God knows what I can think of. Are you okay with that, because if you are not, we can always stop.”

Abbey’s threat sends shivers down CJ’s spine. This whole night suddenly turns erotic.

When CJ’s still deep in thought, the First Lady guides her to move forward. “So, what’s your decision?”

“I’m fine, Ma’am.”

“Good. Now listen. Climb up there.” Abbey instructs as they reach what CJ guesses is the dining table. It’s a big long table in oval shape. CJ climbs up there, with the help of Abbey since she’s still blindfolded, and lies on her back. The minute she does that, she finds something cold encircles her right wrist and she can’t move her right arm anymore.

“Ma’am, what—” she doesn’t have to finish the question to know what is going on. Abbey has just applied another cuff around her left arm.

Now, there she is, cuffed to the dining table, naked, and vulnerable. Abbey smiles at her accomplishments.

“Ma’am, what are you doing?” CJ asks when her breathing finally evens out.

“Are you regretting this, Claudia?” Abbey moves closer to CJ on the table and asks, letting her breathes attack her breasts.

“No, Ma’am, no…”CJ’s voice again turns ragged.

<God, she’s really turned on. Even the slightest teasing can get her aroused. > Abbey thinks as she observes CJ on the table, totally vulnerable to her next action. <This is going to be fun. >

Maybe because she’s blindfolded, her other senses are so much more sensitive, especially her touch.

Out of no where, at least that’s what it seems to CJ, Abbey takes out a feather and starts to strike CJ’s underarm slowly, tickling her.

Being extremely ticklish, CJ twists on the table like crazy. Abbey skilfully guides the feather towards CJ’s breast, and forms circle around her nipple.

“Mercy Ma’am, Mercy.” CJ moans breathlessly.

“How are you going to pay me if I show you mercy?” Abbey’s breath once again attacks CJ’s sensitive skin.

“Anything Ma’am, anything but tickling me.”

“I never knew you are a ticklish, CJ.” Abbey’s hands don’t slow down. “You are so beautiful when you twists under the feather.”

“Ma’am…”

Abbey leaves CJ without notice. She goes back to her office and takes out some chocolate. She prepared these especially for CJ after she called her and demanded her presence in the residence. The chocolates are being kept under the light for a while.

“CJ, stop moving.” Abbey demands. CJ complies quickly reluctantly. She has been so turn on that she just wants to figure out a way to cool herself down.

Abbey quietly picks up a piece of chocolate and places it on CJ’s flat belly. Because of CJ’s heat, the chocolate starts to melt.

“CJ, you are so hot. The chocolate is melting on your belly.” Abbey whispers into CJ’s ears. Before CJ can reply, Abbey captures her mouth in a forceful kiss. When they break apart, Abbey resumes applying chocolate all over CJ’s body.

She takes her time to caresses CJ’s body slowly with chocolate but avoiding her breast. She can see CJ’s nipple erected, eagerly waiting for her touch as CJ’s breathing becomes ragged again.

When Abbey finishes applying the chocolate except for her breast, Abbey stands aside and adores her work.

“CJ, you look extremely sexy now in chocolate. Maybe you can consider wearing chocolate to a ball sometimes.”

“I…”

“Sshh… CJ, don’t talk.” Abbey orders gently, stroking CJ’s cheek with her knuckles. “I don’t want to hear you talk until we’re done with this drill, understand?”

CJ nods. Abbey smiles again. She has never seen CJ so obedient for as long as she knows CJ. Usually CJ’s the strong one, giving out orders. Tonight is different. CJ’s totally submissive under her dominance.

“I know you want me to touch there, right?” Abbey resumes her painting over CJ’s body again. This time, focusing on CJ’s breasts. She gently takes one breast in her hands and brushes it gently.

When CJ’s breathing is once again ragged, she takes a piece of chocolate and places it on the nipple. She turns in small circle around the nipple as it melts. She repeats the action until both of CJ’s breasts are covered with chocolate.

By the time she finishes, she notices CJ’s thighs are trembling.

“You want to come, my dear?” Abbey again attacks her ear shell. This has become her favourite treatment to CJ, just to watch the Press Secretary squirm until her assault.

Panting, CJ nods her head eagerly, but she’s helpless. Her hands are tied above her head. She remembers really well that Abbey states she cannot climax without Abbey’s permission tonight. CJ can’t imagine the consequences if she breaks this very rule set by Abbey.

“Good girl, you remember what I told you.” Abbey’s voice carries the hint of smirking. “But too bad, you won’t be rewarded just yet. This is meant to be a punishment for your mistake, right, Claudia dear?”

CJ can’t do anything but whimper. She remembers Abbey telling her not to speak before she’s finished with this drill, which means she can’t even beg. She feels Abbey’s heat on her face, and then she feels Abbey’s lips on hers. It’s so calm and so quick. She doesn’t even linger on her lips, making CJ wanting more, forcing her to make another moan of disappointment.

As she steps away, Abbey looks at CJ smilingly. Slowly, she approaches her again, and licking her skin clean starting from her toes.

When Abbey’s moving her way up, she finds CJ’s breathings become more intense. Abbey’s amused by the sound. She knows CJ’s trying her very best to suppress her whining and moan and groaning, simply because she has denied her usage.

“You are free to talk now, my dear.” Abbey once again attacks CJ’s now sensitive skin.

“Please Abbey, I need you.” CJ’s breathless.

“Relax, CJ.” Abbey slowly moves to free CJ’s hands and helps her down the table. Then, she cuffs them behind her back again.

“Come on, dear, let’s move.” She puts her hand at the back of CJ’s small of the back and guides her towards where the bathroom is.

Abbey guides CJ to sit down on the toilet and went to fill the bathtub with warm water. When she tests and confirms the water is of the right temperature, she takes of the blindfold of CJ’s and helps her into the bathtub with her.

<This is wonderful. > Abbey smiles. “CJ, next time when all the senior staff are going to go away with the President, I’d love you to say behind like this time.”

“Ma’am, I didn’t choose to stay behind.” CJ makes an uneasy move. She is far aroused to be able to sit still in the bathtub with Abbey skin to skin. “There was an emergency with the media so I have to stay behind to fix it.”

“I know, but next time,” Abbey purrs into CJ’s ear, making her companion again shiver with sensation. “I will make sure the President will let you stay so we can come back to doing this little exercise.”

“Yes Ma’am.” CJ finds herself approving to it. <Why am I allowing this? Why am I so turned on when Abbey is dominating over me? >

Abbey’s studying CJ’s expression carefully and sort of guesses out what is going through her mind. Slowly and easily, she decides to make CJ stops thinking for the rest of the night. She tilts CJ’s head a bit so they are kissing passionately.

Breaking away unwillingly, Abbey demands CJ to watch her for the whole time for her to earn her right to come. Then, making sure CJ’s making eye contact, she strikes herself slowly. She waits until the first ripple of sensation is through, then she strikes herself again. Slowly, she builds up the pace and she if panting in front of CJ.

When Abbey opens her eyes occasionally to make sure CJ’s watching, she catches CJ’s moving and squirming. Her hands are cuffed behind her back, so she can’t finger herself. Her legs are being forced open to a certain degree because of her sitting position and Abbey was in between her wide spread legs. She can’t push her knees together to apply the pressure she needs to send herself over the edge.

Once again, CJ moans in frustration and Abbey slowly builds herself up for the first orgasm of the night. When she finds herself exploding, she opens her eyes to make sure CJ’s still watching her.

“Oh God, CJ, this…..this… Oh God…” Her ability to form sentences is taken away at the time she comes.

“Oh CJ, that was very good.” Abbey says breathlessly when she finally regains her composure after 5 minutes. She can see CJ shivering as she is so close to the edge right now but there isn’t anything to help her.

“Oh CJ, I told you that you would have to beg tonight for me to allow you to come.” Abbey smirking when she reminds CJ of the night’s rules. “Beg me, and maybe I’ll think about it.”

<God help me! > CJ can’t believe that she, Claudia Jean Cregg, Press Secretary of President of the United States, the image of the White House to the media, is tied up in the bathtub in the White House residence with the First Lady, begging her to free her hand and let her to come. She wails, whines, and begs. She basically does everything she knows to plea Abbey to let her come.

“No.” Is Abbey’s short answer to all the pleas. “I think it’s time for you to learn how to be respectful and when you certainly need to watch your step. I need to make sure you won’t make another fatal mistake like that that would cause my husband’s chance and reputation for being a President, and I honestly don’t think you are sorry enough. Wait till you are sorry enough and I will let you come, maybe.”

Without a chance for CJ to reply, Abbey’s hands get moving again. She starts to encircle CJ’s nipple again. Circling the areola, but never touching the nipple. CJ bends backward, hoping for some accident that Abbey’s hands will touch her nipple, for which she is sure Abbey will not allow.

“Hold still, Claudia Jean.”

CJ whimpers at the command but nevertheless comply immediately.

“Tell me how sorry you are, CJ.” Abbey commands as her hands move all the way over CJ’s body, but avoiding all the sensitive places.

“Abbey…”

"Tell me before I continue.” Abbey’s hands pull away immediately.

"No…….”

“Tell me.”

“I’m very very sorry.” CJ says breathlessly, squirming again, aching for Abbey’s touch. “I’ve made the biggest mistake every, costing everyone lots of energy and time to set things right, more importantly to set me right again.”

“Good,” Abbey’s hands reapply on CJ’s skin. “Go on.”

“I am sor…………..sorrry I didn’t set…………..set it right out there in the Pressssssssss……….. Room. I’m sorry I’…………..ve lost myself com……..com….completely and cossssssssst the President hissssssssssss time. I’m….. I’m……….. I’m…… Oh God….. Abbey, please.”

“Do you think this is a fair punishment to you?” Abbey asks against CJ’s neck.

“Yessssssssss Ma’am, yessssssssss.”

“Do you think I’ve crossed the line too far?”

“No… Ma’am… No..no…no… I… I deserve it.. I de…serve.. it… Oh God Ma’am Please… I…………… I….I’m sorry…. Ma’am.. Please…..”

Seeing CJ’s totally lost there, Abbey decides she will end her misery.

“I think you are truthfully sorry now, CJ. I think I can give you what you need.” Abbey purrs. Just at this moment, the phone rings, and CJ groans in frustraion.

“Ma’am.. plea…se…”

“Just one second, CJ.” Abbey smiles and leaves CJ alone in the bathtub.

When Abbey returns to the bathroom from the call, she stands in the doorway where her view is blocked from CJ’s position. She watches as the Press Secretary rubs herself against the bottom of the bathtub in frustration.

CJ’s definitely more aroused by now, but she also knows that CJ won’t be able to send herself over the edge without her help.

Waiting for a few more minutes, Abbey finally steps back into the bathtub with CJ.

CJ’s face is now pinkish due to her excitement and frustration. Abbey slowly move her hands on CJ again and slowly draw lazy circles around her, moving down from her shoulders. When she finally reaches CJ’s centre, she only feels the heat inside her.

“CJ, you’re so wet and hot, you know that?”

CJ can’t answer but moan.

“I’m going to make you come so hard that you are going to scream, Claudia Jean, are you ready?”

“Ye….sss… I’m…” CJ pleas, whispering.

“Good.” Abbey smiles, and slowly moving her finger in and out of her. First in a slow rhythm, then building up slightly until CJ’s once again shivering.

Then, Abbey adds another finger and starts circling her clit with her thumb.

“God, Abbey, please… God…” CJ moans. “So close.. Abbey.. please….”

Abbey simply smiles and adds the third finger in, moving in a frantic pace when she finally sends CJ over the edge.

It takes several minutes before CJ can speak again. “Oh my God Abbey, that was….”

Abbey silently plants a kiss on CJ’s forehead, wash her tenderly and free her hands.

“Come on Claudia, it’s 5 already. You are expected in the West Wing by 6. Let’s go get some sleep.”

~Finis~


End file.
